26_frights_of_freddyfandomcom-20200213-history
F is for Fright
F is for Fright is the 6th story of 26 Frights of Freddy's: The Tangled Soul. It was written by Sandwich Cipher, an author and composer. Summary It takes place in Fazbear's Fright in video form recorded by the night guard Jared who meets his fate later on and replaced by a police officer, Anderson, for one night due to a fire burning down the whole place. Story VIDEO 1 - 10/24/2016 Welp, I decided to record my week at this lousy horror attraction. It's about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Ugh, I wish I had never went there, it was quite suspicious. There was a bunch of missing kids in that place, the animatronics smelt bad and... wow. My uncle used to run it until he went missing too. He used to lure children in the backroom. I once followed him and decided to spy on him. He murdered them. He murdered them in front of me. I tried to help but I was frozen stiff. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't move. He hurt them. He took away their lives, it was too soon. I ran as fast as I possibly could, he probably heard me because I looked behind as the door did open. So, that's really what I saw. You may think it's fake because you guys think everything is fake, like maybe it's real. Maybe it's not, you may never know unless they reveal it? They're checking the location he owned to find anything they can put up in the attraction. I recorded the phone call. Here you go guys. CALL 1: ??: Hey hey, glad you came back for another night! I promise, it'll be a lot more interesting this time! We found some, some great new relics over the weekend, and we're out tracking down a new lead, right now! So, uhh, lemme just update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in maybe, a week, so we have to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! J: Uh-huh. What else? ??: Uh, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way toward you, then past you and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction. Uh, you'll be starring as... the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera, as they pass through – you know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner – but, you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic, I think. J: Okay... ??: Uh, now lemme tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think could be authentic! Then again, it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan. Very old-school. It's metal though. Watch the fingers, uh, ha. J: I remember having one of those and saw my mom accidentally cutting her fingers on one of those. ??: Yuck, sounds nasty. J: Yes it was. ??: Uh, right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights and spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we'd have more by now. Uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying "BOO!". Heh-heh. J: Sounds fun. ??: Uh, but you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like an extra room that got boarded up, or, uh, something like that. So we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new set up. J: Coolio. ??: It's cool. J: Fun way to say it. ??: Umm, you can check the security cameras over to your right. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cam. Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can use the maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Uh-heh. Uh in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, heh-heh. Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I-I wasn't joking about the fire that's-that's-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. J: Okay that's all? ??: Yes, have a nice night. J: Thank you. Alright, that's all, everyone. Hopefully nothing bad happens. VIDEO 2 - 10/25/2016 They found one of them, this is a real animatronic they found in the backroom. Right now it's in the cameras. Here, that's what it looks like. The employee shows the camera, and you can barely see an animatronic, standing in the corner. It shows a bunny-type animatronic. The employee puts the camera away. God, the best part is that is the same exact suit... my uncle wore that suit when I saw him murdering the children. God, I'm so scared. Like what if that was him in that suit? Oh my god. I'm starting to panic. Wait... what's that? He grabs the camera and shows something in the window. You see nothing in the window but you can hear him panicking. He starts panicking as he screams "IT WENT DOWN!" A few seconds later, he screams. The camera drops onto the floor. Few minutes go by, something grabs the camera. The room is flashing red. A beep is heard. He's still panicking, and everything goes back to normal. Oh my god, everyone. I don't know if you saw that, or, or I was hallucinating. I don't know.. Oh god. I'm literally scared right now. Oh no, I need to check on that animatronic. He runs off and checks the camera, he's panicking and decides to play an audio of a boy laughing. He relaxes as he sees the animatronic in that room. He relaxes and sits down on the chair. Everyone: sadly, I may die tonight- so it's best if I can stop recording, so my videos can't get taken down. Thank, everyone for watching. The video stops for two minutes but it begins again. It's him crying, to something unknown. The video ends suddenly. VIDEO 3 - 10/26/2016 Video begins in the office, he sits down. Looks straight to the camera and breaths down. He wipes his eyes. He sighs. I cannot deal with this anymore. This damn job has been literally killing me. I saw Balloon Boy yesterday, I saw Chica face to face, I saw Freddy. I even saw the damn Puppet but somehow, she's normally in the hallway. But, I saw her like face to face. She was burnt. You may think I'm crazy but I'm not, okay? I'm quite shocked and I wish my cousin was here. His name is Michael, Michael Afton. I haven't seen him in a long time and I wish I can show him this place. He was my favorite cousin, we would defend each other but he used to bully my little cousin, Kevin. I hated seeing that but I wanted to... get on his level. So I had to bully him as well. But I always told him, "Listen, I don't hate you. It's all jokes, but I actually quit it." He believed me, I defended him in everything except when Michael was involved. On Kevin's birthday, we were messing around and as a joke, Michael and his friends, they uh.. they carried him to Fredbear and I remember... exactly what Michael said. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" They put him in Fredbear's head and well, The Bite of '83 happened. It was my fault. If only I had been more careful... no, I shouldn't have gone with Michael. My parents moved after that incident, well they're my favorites still. But, I moved back and tried to find Michael, he's nowhere to be seen. I wish I can still see him. Uh, before my shift, the phone dude talked to me about something. It was related to the animatronic. Um, I feel awkward right now. So I hid a camera in one of the hallways where this happened, it's quite weird but look. It's silent, nothing is going on. You can hear the Balloon Boy laugh far away. Something is walking at the end of the hallway, it doesn't look like the Bonnie animatronic. The footsteps get closer and closer... He goes into the direction of the office and isn't seen, video fast forwards. The same person comes out running away as Springtrap chases him. A few minutes later, Springtrap is seen walking back. The same person never returns. 26 minutes later, the employee is seen grabbing the camera and ends the footage. So, I'm confused because there was a dude dressed as Freddy in the building. Weird, but creepy. I'm gonna end it here now. So, have a wonderful day. VIDEO 4 - 10/27/16 It's gotten worse, he's been trying to kill me all week. It was the bad mistake bringing that damn animatronic in. I think he's not what he seems; I came in the morning and decided to check the animatronic. I opened his mouth and... it looked like a rotten corpse. It's hard to identify, I got a good look at it before the head slammed down and almost bit my fingers off. It's pretty decayed, but what if that was Michael... or my uncle? Probably not, it's weird to think about but... wow. Like, my Uncle was an important part in my life because he was funny to me and.. and he was very caring. He cared about me, unlike my parents. They used to abuse me, and he knew. He even gave them death stares, which sometimes scared me. Sometimes I would ignore it but sometimes I would start crying. Whenever I started crying, he would calm me down. He would make me relax. My parents would focus on Kevin a lot. They didn't want me because they said I was misbehaved and... uh... retarded which was offensive to me which lead to me running away at one point. Sometimes, they would literally beat me until I fell asleep. They didn't care about me. I was useless to them, I don't know why. There was a little part of me who liked them dying. It was weird. So, if I die today. I want everyone to go find Michael. His disappearance was strange because I was contacting him, time to time, and he would always respond. He said he had to go find someone. I don't know who. But it's been awhile. Mom, Dad, I miss you- even though you both hated me. Hopefully you know, I wish we could have gotten along. So... He starts to stretch and yawn. He starts to look at the window, for at least a minute. He gets up, he starts walking around the office. He sits back down. I just want to die already, just to get this over with. I cannot live like this at all. I was so scared, at first,because of the animatronic being found and because of almost dying throughout these three days. My second night call was, literally, them telling me about it and this phone guy. Ugh. Behind the employee, Springtrap is seen behind him, getting up. He walks behind him and stops. Speaking of the animatronic, I should check on him. Hold on everyone. The employee turns around, he sees Springtrap in front of him. Springtrap grabs him by the throat and starts choking him. The employee tries to escape and tries to grab the camera. Springtrap sees his arm trying to grab something. Springtrap grabs his arm and pulls it. It breaks, blood is pouring out of his mangled limb. The employee tries to scream. Springtrap throws him onto the floor. The employee starts crawling away, screaming for help. He forgot that no one can help him as he's the only one in the building guarding everything. Springtrap starts dragging the employee away, as seen on camera. Off camera, Springtrap stops dragging the employee and starts stomping on him. Each stomp is heard.. 1... 2... 3... In total, he stomped on his back 26 times. Springtrap cracks his neck to make sure he isn't breathing. Footsteps are heard walking away. The video ends after the 30 minutes it was left on. FOOTAGE COMPILED FROM SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS - X/27/16 The workers are outside carrying boxes, expecting the employee to be at the exit. "Hey, idiot! Open up, will ya?" One of the worker screams, knocking at the exit. "For fucks sake.. Jared, let us inside you piece of shit!" "Fuck, we're gonna have to go around." The worker tells everyone and starts walking to the entrance. They walk inside the building. They put everything down. "I'm going to check on that piece of shit. Everyone stay put, unless something happens." The worker speedwalks to the office. Close to the office, he spots Jared's dead body. He screams and runs off. Once everyone hears, they all run towards him. "WHAT HAPPENED?" One of the workers yells. "HE'S DEAD!" comes the reply. Subject: Fazbear's Fright Clay! Someone was killed at that horror attraction based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We must do something quick, as we don't know who did it. Here's the picture of the dead body, it looks like he was stomped to death! Terence Greg, Sent Item: deadbodyatfazbearsfright.jpg (46 KB) Re: Fazbear's Fright Dear God, Looks like an animatronic stepped on him. I've seen this before. We need to check every camera system there to see what happened. We need to seek more information related to this... Make sure there's someone watching the place tonight so we can continue today and tomorrow, and then the rest of the week. Clay Burke, Utah Police Fazbear's Fright, the upcoming horror attraction opening in a week already has had an incident. Jared Brayton, a guard working the nightshift was found brutally stomped to death by an unknown suspect. More developments to follow. ~ The Hurricane Times 10/27/16 BODY CAM FOOTAGE, 10/28/16 (One of the police officers was guarding the place that night, this is what appears in the body cam footage). As the cop sits down watching the place, he notices something by the window. He sees Jared's camera and decides to check it out. He turns on the camera and sees the last video of Jared's. He decides to watch it. As he's watching it, he tries to grab his soda but accidentally drops it. The cup spills everywhere and lands on some wires, it causes it to spark and start a mini fire. "Oh shit!" He screams and tries to find a fire extinguisher. The fire grows larger as Springtrap watches him try to put out the fire. He walks towards the office and stands by the door. The officer gives up and grabs his things including Jared's camera, he turns around and sees Springtrap. Springtrap starts advancing slowly. The officer starts going back.. Springtrap starts running towards the officer; luckily the officer goes around him and runs off. He leaves the building and continues running until he's no longer near it. He turns around and sees the place, he can see Springtrap standing by the exit. He turns around and returns into the building, the officer is confused. IT BURNS! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground! New developments on the Fazbear's Fright case: The local attraction based on the ancient pizza chain burned down overnight. How the fire started is currently unknown. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring. Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction. ~ The Hurricane Times 10/28/16 Re: Re: Fazbear's Fright Clay, You know how we talked earlier that we may never find out how Jared died? Well, Anderson (who was watching the place at the time of the fire) found Jared's camera, and get this; Jared recorded his week there. While recording, the animatronic grabbed him and well... you might want to look for yourself. Terence Greg SENT ITEMS: jaredsdeath.mp4 (560 MB) Re: Re: Re: Fazbear's Fright Holy fuck... I don't know what to think. I thought that I was just seeing things back then, at the pizzeria, but this... this is something else altogether. What the hell did Freddy Fazbear's Pizza get themselves into??? We must make sure that animatronic doesn't get auctioned off - or if they don't have it, we need to find it. Make sure everyone finds it, starting now. This thing is dangerous, and we must not let anyone get near it. Clay Burke, Utah Police Subject: Fazbear Entertainment Terence: This is far worse than I thought. I need you to call me now. Clay Burke CALL 2: T: Hello? C: Terence, I did some background checks on the various attractions and noticed some details that stood out. T: Uh huh. C: You know the amusement park that Fazbear's Fright was located at? T: Yeah, what about it? C: That area was under the purview of Armitage Real Estate, but that's not all... you see, I checked financial records, and there was a huge donation from something called "The Animus Society", some kind of fraternal organization. I didn't think much of this at first, but I had this very ominous feeling about it that I couldn't figure out. So I spoke with my former boss at Pine Grove Retirement Homes for advice. T: What did he say? C: He had heard about the case, and didn't know much more about it, beyond what we've found so far, but... well... C: When he saw the video, he turned white, I thought he was going to have a stroke! He told me that he thought they had gone dormant, that they weren't about to start experiments like this, not after the last time. T: What? C: I asked who were "they"? The Animus Society? He immediately froze and stared at... no... he stared through me. He said "Son, if you know what is good for you, don't you ever mention that name to me again. This is not your fight." T: Seems very, very suspicious to me. T: So what does Armitage Real Estate have to do with it? C: Dean Armitage, the CEO of Armitage Real Estate, also heads up one of their biggest Lodges in the state. T: You can't seriously believe that a bunch of wealthy old guys could be behind this? I mean, come on... "experiments"? At some golf club for rich people? C: No, I believe it's a front for what they really do. I don't know. We'll have to dig deeper, see what we can find. Trivia Coming soon.. Category:The Tangled Soul